memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Character crossover appearances
The following is a list of characters who appeared first in one television or film series, and subsequently appeared in a different television or film series. (Appearances by TOS characters in the TOS films, or TNG characters in the TNG films, are not listed.) Star Trek: The Original Series * James T. Kirk ** ** (archive footage) ** (archive voice only) ** (photograph) * Christopher Pike (played by Anson Mount, originally played by Jeffrey Hunter and Sean Kenney) ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** * Spock (as played by Leonard Nimoy) ** *** *** ** (archive footage) ** ** ** (photographs) * Spock (played by Ethan Peck) ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** * Leonard McCoy ** ** (archive footage) ** (photograph) * Montgomery Scott ** ** ** (archive footage) ** (photograph) * Hikaru Sulu ** ** (photograph) * Pavel Chekov ** ** (archive footage) ** (photograph) * Uhura ** (archive footage) ** (photograph) * Nilz Baris ** (archive footage) * Zefram Cochrane (played by James Cromwell, originally played by Glenn Corbett) ** ** *** *** (archive footage) * Arne Darvin ** (as his older self and also in archive footage) * Freeman ** (archive footage) * Galloway ** (archive footage) * Amanda Grayson (originally played by Jane Wyatt) ** (voiced by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry) ** (played by Mia Kirshner) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Colonel Green (played by Steven Rankin, originally played by Phillip Pine) ** * Hadley ** (archive footage) * Cyrano Jones ** ** (archive footage) * Kahless the Unforgettable (played by Kevin Conway, originally played by Robert Herron) ** (as ) * Kang ** ** * Koloth ** (voiced by James Doohan, originally played by William Campbell) ** * Kor ** (voiced by James Doohan, originally played by John Colicos) ** *** *** *** * Korax ** (voiced by James Doohan, originally played by Michael Pataki) ** (archive footage) * Leslie ** (archive footage) * Lurry ** (archive footage) * Harry Mudd (played by Roger C. Carmel) ** ** (played by Rainn Wilson) *** **** **** *** * Stella Mudd (played by Katherine Barrell, originally played by Kay Elliot) ** * Janice Rand ** * Sarek (played by Mark Lenard) ** ** *** *** ** (played by James Frain) *** *** *** *** (archive footage) *** *** *** *** *** * Surak (played by Bruce Gray, originally played by Barry Atwater) ** (In a Katric vision) * T'Pau (played by Kara Zediker and an uncredited Betty Matsushita, originally played by Celia Lovsky) ** (hologram) ** *** *** * Una (played by Rebecca Romijn, originally played by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry) ** *** *** *** ** *** *** * Vina (played by Melissa George, originally played by Susan Oliver) ** * Bob Wesley (voiced by James Doohan, originally played by Barry Russo) ** The Original Series films * Lojur ** * Dimitri Valtane ** Star Trek: The Next Generation * Jean-Luc Picard ** ** (archive voice only) * William T. Riker ** ** * Data ** (voice only) * Geordi La Forge ** (alternate future) * Deanna Troi ** *** *** *** ** * Worf ** series regular (seasons 4-7) except: *** *** *** *** * Arridor ** * B'Etor ** * Reginald Barclay ** *** (holographic image) *** *** *** (also as a hologram) *** *** * Boothby ** *** (Species 8472 in disguise) *** (in Chakotay's hallucination and a hologram) * Gowron ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * ** (played by Leslie Jordan, originally played by an uncredited J.R. Quinonez) * Kalita ** * Kurn ** * Locutus of Borg ** * Lursa ** * Alynna Nechayev ** *** *** (virtual) * Neral ** (played by Hal Landon, Jr., originally played by Norman Large) * Keiko O'Brien ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Miles O'Brien ** series regular except: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Molly O'Brien ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Q ** ** *** *** *** * Thomas Riker ** * Alexander Rozhenko ** *** (picture only) *** (played by Marc Worden, originally played by Jon Steuer and Brian Bonsall) *** (played by Marc Worden) * Lwaxana Troi ** *** *** *** * Vash ** The Next Generation films * Borg Queen ** *** (played by Susanna Thompson, originally played by Alice Krige) *** (played by Susanna Thompson) *** (played by Susanna Thompson) *** (played by Alice Krige) * Admiral Hayes ** *** *** *** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Julian Bashir ** * Quark ** ** ** (scenes cut) * Worf ** ** ** * Broik ** * Admiral Chekote ** * Gul Evek ** *** *** ** * Morn ** ** Star Trek: Voyager * Kathryn Janeway ** * Tuvok ** (as ) * Dr. Lewis Zimmerman ** * EMH ** (as Deep Space 9 EMH) ** (as EMH) Star Trek: Discovery * Saru ** * Sylvia Tilly ** * Philippa Georgiou ** Star Trek: Short Treks * Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po ** *** *** * Siranna ** *** *** Historical * Leonardo da Vinci ** (as Flint) ** *** ( ) *** (hologram) * Isaac Newton ** (hologram) ** Note * No characters who first appeared on or have recurred in a subsequent series or film. See also * Recurring characters * Crossover characters in the alternate reality de:Forum:Crossover-Folgen fr:Crossover nl:Crossover optredens Character crossover appearances